<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] How Do You Solve a Problem Like Alpacas? by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634652">[Podfic] How Do You Solve a Problem Like Alpacas?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter_Ash's summary: </p><p>It was suggested to Crowley and Aziraphale that perhaps they should consider getting an alpaca. They thought this was a brilliant idea.</p><p>Unfortunately for Pippa, she didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] How Do You Solve a Problem Like Alpacas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312453">How Do You Solve a Problem Like Alpacas?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash">Jupiter_Ash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-How-Do-You-Solve-a-Problem-Like-Alpacas--by-Jupiter_Ash-ek4ds0">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/4uxnkqk1mjz6fe4/GO_ECS_9_9_How_Do_You_Solve_a_Problem_Like_Alpacas.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>
From the Free Music Archive<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p><b>Sounds:</b><br/>
<a href="http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html">Plop</a> by Sabine Eismayer<br/>
From Soundbible<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a><br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/">Page Turn</a> by flag2<br/>
From Freesound.com<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>